


All in a day's work

by HelplesslyCanadian



Series: Underswap's Chance. [3]
Category: Undertale, underswap
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelplesslyCanadian/pseuds/HelplesslyCanadian
Summary: You teased Sans probably a little too much, now he has turned into a horny little bugger.





	All in a day's work

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this for almost half a year...

One year, three months and six days. That is how long it has been since you met your baby boy blue. Eight months, two weeks and five hours are how long it took for the two of you to start dating. And all it took was one week, one week of little glances and quick kisses, tight hugs and quiet plotting with Undyne for you to find out just how large of a sexual appetite you little bonefriend had. 

There were two things about your relationship with Sans that made it a little more unique than others, other than Sans being a monster that is. You were about average height (Let's say about 5'7) not that tall yeah but not that short either. But Sans height made you feel TALL! He came to about your boobs. And that was without heels. You weren't sure how tall he was, even at this point in the relationship, He would just look at you and say very uncharacteristically quit ''Tall enough.''

And he was strong! Like almost hulk strong, or maybe he was? On your fifth date, Sans had taken you to the park for ice cream, where the two of you shard your first kiss. Sans had pretty much jumped to the stars after that, he picked up a bolder and tossed it into the lake. You were fascinated, turned-on and scared all at once.

Anyway, after a bit of heavy petting last night, you ended up giving Sans a bit of a tease before leaving for work this morning. Walking around the apartment naked as the day you were born. Would bend over in front of him to give him a full view of your pink folds, walk up behind him and cradle his head between your breast. Even went so far as to do a couple jumping jacks in the hall, claiming it helped you think.

By the time you were ready to leave, he was more than willing to have a go. 

"Please my love?! It will be real quick I promise!"

Sans was standing behind you with his arms around your hips and snuggling his head into your back.

" 'm sorry sugar, but I'm late enough as it is. It's only a half day tho so that I will be home at 2."

He let out a low whine and with one hand, tried to lift your skirt as the other trails up your stomach.

But not getting very far as you wiggled out of his hold, enticing a louder whine from him as he gave you his best-heated puppy eyes. The look only made you giggle. 

You leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Sans head, just for him to move and jump and try and catch your lips.

"I'll catch you later sweetie unless you wanna bring my lunch later and save me a couple of dollars."

Sans quickly nodded his head.

"That I can do!"

With one final kiss, you headed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life as a lotto ticket seller wasn't all that grand, but hey, it was something. You even got your little booth with a tiny T.V. It was cozy and perfect for when Sans came to visit. One small window that you could close without anyone being any wiser.

"Thank you and have a good night!"

It was a little past lunch, and you were still waiting for Sans. Glancing at the clock, you murmured to your self,

"Odd, Sans is normally here by now. I wonder what's taking him?"

"Taking who?"

You jumped, knocking a couple of ticket receipts off the counter and to the floor. 

"Papyrus?! What the H man?"

Papyrus just chuckles his little 'nyeh heh' and places a bag next to you.

"Sans couldn't make it; something happened with Alphys that she needed his help."

You pout and start to rummage through the bag.

"Okay, what did you bring me then? Not another rubber chicken I hope."

"After the way you tried to deck me last time? Nope."

*Squeak*

"It's-"

You chuck the squeak toy at Papyrus, only for him to shortcut away from you.

"Its a hotdog."

You scream and toss the whole bag quiet literally out the window, smacking someone with it.

"Oh! Oh shit! I am, so sorry!"

"It's entirely alright my love! Payback for the pillow the other day."

"Oh hey, Sans, I thought you were busy with Alphys."

"We cut it short, Papy! I thought you were going to Muffets?"

"Gone."

he took a shortcut.

You shook your head and turned back to Sans,

"Come on hun; you can help me close up then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BAD, BAD, IT WAS A BAD IDEA!!!! Okay an excellent idea, but not here!!

"S-Sssans!! Slo-ow down! Please!"

Trying very hard to keep as quiet as you could, you only had enough time to closed and lock the window before Sans pounced on you.

your top had been tossed behind you somewhere, and your bra hung around your elbows, your pants unbuttoned, and Sans already had his hand shoved down them, playing with your clit through your panties.

"You teased me all morning with this, pretty much begged me to take you then and there, but now you want me to slow down? Not going to happen sweetheart."

You most likely soaked your panties after that, Sans usually talked with a higher pitch to his voice, but when he was in the mood, it dropped to the point you nearly cum just listening to him.

"Did you a-AH-at least lock th-the door? Mmm!"

"And run the risk of letting someone else see this body of yours? Of course, I did."

With one hand pinching, pulling and caressing your breast and the other vigorously rubbing your clit, he starts nibbling at your neck.

A voice outside made you jump, and Sans halt his movements. It sounded like your boss, but it also seemed like creepy Petey. Then again it could be the two of them.

Sans set both his hand on your hips and listened as well.

"------ --- ------- ---- --------- ----?"

"--- ------- ----- ----- ---------- ---------."  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...

They left! Not that you needed this job, it just would have been better if your boss didn't fire you after seeing you half naked.

"Sans, can't we just finish closing up and finish this at home?"

Sans hummed and wrapped his arms around you tightly, considering your question.

"Please?"

The urgency must have been easily detected in your voice since he gave you another squeeze before pulling your bra back over your chest. You button up your pants and take your shirt off the chair to put back on as Sans cleans up a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the way back home, you figured it would be a good idea to stop and get something to eat, rather than try and make something when you got home. Sans agreed since he already had a hard time keeping his hand's to himself.

Stopping in at the little pizza place not far from work, you waited for your order as Sans kept fidgeting, almost like he had to pee badly.

Sans shifts at your side and give your shirt a little tug, making you look down at him.

"I'll be right back."

And with that said, he rushed off to the bathroom, wonder why tho. Not like he uses the toilet. He came back ten minutes later, and look very relieved. You had taken a seat in one of the booths since the lobby was full.

"Can I see you hand for a minute?"

"What?"

"Your hand."

You hold your hand out over the table, only to have him grip your wrist and pull it underneath.

"Sans? Wha-!"

He just places one of your vibrators in your hand!

"And just so you know, I have already cum three times since I met up with you."

You were shocked to find that out. Looking down at the vibrator in your hand, that was still slightly wet, had you feeling hotter and more bothered then you already were. Your number could not have been called any sooner, you shoved the thing into your bag and stood up with Sans who looked ten times smugger then he did two minutes ago. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You got home in less than fifteen minutes, stuff your face with pizza then practically ran up the stairs into your room. Sans had a habit of cleaning up the kitchen regardless of the type of meal it was, so it gave you some time to get ready. Then again, he would probably take his time today, to see how long your patience would last, so it gave you an hour, at the most. 

Rushing into your bathroom, you quickly but carefully shaved places that needed to be cleaned up, dry shampooed your hair, spritz yourself with some body-spray and rinsed with a bit of mouthwash before stripping out of your clothes. Then went and relaxed on the bed, got all nice an cozy under the blankets and turned the T.V on, trying to look casual at least.

All that took you about thirty-five minutes, and it was another forty-five before Sans joined you. You ended up taking a little nap while waiting for him and woke up to the side of the bed dip down and something cool running down your back.

"Keep doing that, and I'll fall back to sleep."

"Heh, not yet, soon maybe."

A quick tug had the blankets fly off you; early fall made the house a little chilly, you shivered and curled into yourself to save the heat that was quickly leaving you. Sans noticing your chill grabbed the bed sheet at least and pulled it over the two of you, straddling himself over your hips and leaning down to nibble at your neck and shoulder.

You rolled onto your belly and wiggled your bum against his crouch. He let out a low groan as he kneaded the flesh at your lower back and started to grind himself against your bum.

"Oooh, I have been waiting all day for this!"

And before you knew it, your bra had been undone and ripped off, as well as your underwear. Sans wasted no time to pull your hips up and plunged himself into you, guess he had already taken his clothes off, or he just pulled his pants down, either way, you weren't complaining.

~~~

Its been two hours now, and you were at a cross of not feeling your legs, and them hurting like no tomorrow. Sans did get himself all worked up. You had been rolled onto your back an hour ago, and Sans was gripping your bum, not slowing down for a second. The new position gave you a chance to marvel at his ecto-body, something he only summons at times, so his bones won't hurt you.

"S-so good! Y/n! You fe-feel so goooood!!"

His body was shaking, rattling almost. A few broad hilted thrust's made you squeeze your eyes shut and bite down hard on your finger to keep from shouting, only for Sans to grip it and pull it over your head.

"Oh, no sweetheart, I wanna hear everything."

Moans, groans, mewls and screams. You held nothing back after that, and Sans pace picked up again, rubbing against that excellent spot. Making your eyes roll back and moans become more like drunken slurs and gargles.

"OooOooOOOh, noo. I don't want it to stAHop yet!!"

Sans went from gripping your hands to gripping the sheets under you as his pace picked up more. He didn't have much length, but perfect girth. So it brushed against all the little secret spots inside you. Your legs wrapped tightly around Sans waist as your hand settled onto his fist gripping the sheets.

"I can feel it! Oh god Saans! PLeease!!"

"Are you cumming? Heh."

"Ahhh! No, keep going! please!"

Slow and gentle thrust, enough to keep you on edge. But not enough to push you over. You whined and squirmed and tried to get Sans to move faster, only for him to grip your hips and stop-motion altogether. You nearly cried in frustration.

Sans just smiled and laughed at your pout before leaning down and kissing you.

"I love you, Y/n."

"Hm, I love you too Sans."

He leans down again and gives you another kiss as he starts thrust again. And it didn't take long for the two of you to reach your peak. Sans got his first and bit down on your neck to keep from yelling, which made you cum not long after. 

Taking five minutes to catch your breath, Sans had settled down on your chest, nuzzling into you every few minutes.

"Let's stay like this a while."

"Bathing in the afterglow of good sex?"

"NO, CUDDLING AFTER WE JUST MADE LOVE!"

You couldn't help but giggle as you pushed Sans off you and rolled on to your side.

"Then let get comfy to cuddle, I'm ready for bed now."

"Okie!" 

Wrapping his arms around you as he snuggles into you.

"Hey, Y/n?"

"Hm?"

"I love you.

Taking his hand from around you, you pull it up to your mouth and place a soft kiss on it.

"I love you too Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think :D  
> [Tumblr](http://lessatoz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
